Time - Perdida no Tempo
by IslaBlackPotter
Summary: O que acontece quando Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy vão parar nos anos de 1977 e 1978.
1. 1 - O filhotinho num trem para Hogwarts

Hermione Granger, uma menina fora dos padrões, até mesmo para um bruxo, se encaminhava em direção à plataforma que a levaria de volta a Hogwarts, e pela primeira vez em sete anos, estava atrasada.

Depois da última guerra, passara boa parte do tempo na casa dos Weasley brigando ou amando seu novo namorado, porém velho conhecido, Ronald. Ou então ajudara McGonagall e tantos outros voluntários, incluindo Harry Potter, a reconstruir sua amada escola.

Mas tudo estava voltando aos eixos. Somente ela, dentre o trio de ouro, retornaria aos estudos, e esse ano ela estudaria ao lado de Ginny, Neville e Luna. Bons amigos, mas que não substituíam seu melhor amigo.

Naquela manhã, Hermione havia ignorado o despertador pela primeira vez em sua vida, e por conta disso, provavelmente se atrasaria para o primeiro dia de aula. Agora que morava sozinha, uma vez que seus pais ainda estavam na Austrália, Hermione se tornara uma jovem responsável e coerente. Recebeu ouro o suficiente para uma vida depois da batalha, e morava agora em um quarto alugado no Beco Diagonal, até que encontrasse uma vila bruxa aconchegante e boa o suficiente.

Harry também morava no Caldeirão Furado, especificamente a três quartos de distância do seu, e era como se voltasse aos tempos de escola, exceto pelo fato de que agora seu melhor amigo era o mais novo auror da história, e que aos domingos ela passava na casa dos Weasley.

— Ai droga! — resmungou ela ao olhar ao relógio. A barreira se fecharia em três minutos. Se eles permitissem aparatação direto para a plataforma, ou melhor, direto para Hogwarts, seria muito melhor, mas não... Ela não podia.

Seu cabelo balançava no rabo de cavalo, e o vira-tempo chacoalhava no seu pescoço. O usava mais como acessório de recordação do que para seu verdadeiro fim. De forma alguma o vira-tempo tornaria seu dia melhor. Ela continuaria se atrasando, e ainda estaria prestes a atravessar a barreira quase fechada.

Esbarrou em alguns muggles muito mal educados. Se eles soubessem o que ela havia feito por eles, não a tratariam com tanta falta de educação. Pediu licença no meio dos resmungos e continuou guiando seu carrinho. A plataforma estava ali, bem diante dos seus olhos.

Correu o máximo que suas pernas finas permitiram e sentiu a textura mágica contornando seu corpo esbelto, e então havia luz.

Hermione suspirou aliviada. Havia conseguido... Ela havia conseguido!

Seu tórax estava quente, o sangue era bombeado mais rápido e seu coração embebido pela adrenalina, batia mais rápido. O trem apitou, e ela se pôs a correr mais uma vez. Alcançou o carro da bagagem no último segundo, apoiando o pé da trava solta e pulando pra dentro num impulso, e observou um monte de pessoas desconhecidas acenando entre si.

Estava arfante. Suspirava alto quando jogou sua mala no meio das outras, podendo até ouvir seus livros se chocarem com os frascos de poções em sua estante. Droga, ela teria que reorganizar tudo de novo.

Buscou sua varinha nos bolsos no uniforme, e um recipiente pequeno.

— Aguamenti. — Disse ela chacoalhando a varinha. Tomou toda a água, e tratou de guardar tudo e procurar um lugar. Sabia que Ginny e Neville haveriam de deixar um espaço a ela, e a doidinha da Luna também.

Andou pelos corredores. Todas as portas estavam fechadas. "Ótimo, vou me sentar no corredor". Passou a bisbilhotar pelos vidros foscos, algum vagão deveria estar livre, só um, depois ela trataria de encontrar seus amigos.

Viu então um chamuscado de cabelos loiros no meio do corredor. Ele estava perdido, era óbvio, e ela podia ver isso por sua cara de preocupação, segurando sua mala a sua frente, sem nenhuma coruja, e olhando aturdido em todas as direções.

— Malfoy? — Perguntou ela, mais para si mesma, do que para o loiro. —Malfoy!— Chamou ela. — O que faz aqui? Ou melhor, o que está fazendo aí parado? — perguntou ela. O loiro se virou com a mesma cara de azedo de sempre. A diferença deste para o último ano eram seus olhos. Os acinzentados olhos de Draco Malfoy estavam cansados. Mas em sua boca ainda pendia o sorriso metido de sempre.

—Ora, ora, ora, mas olha só quem nós encontramos aqui... — Levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu divertido. Depois a olhou de cima a baixo e arqueou uma sobrancelha impecavelmente loira— Não pensei que minha vida fosse da sua conta Granger.

— E não é. Só fiz uma pergunta, seria educado de sua parte responder. — Draco pareceu cogitar algumas coisas em sua mente, mas então suspirou e respondeu depois de algum tempo.

— Não consigo encontrar Blaise ou Pansy em lugar algum. E você Granger, o que faz perdida? Pensei que fosse mais esperta do que isso.

— Não estou perdida. Mas não consigo achar Luna, ou Neville ou...

— Não estou interessado em seus amiguinhos Granger, uma resposta simples seria o suficiente.

Hermione se virou estressada. O céu de madeira produzia um som quase grotesco em contado com suas botas. Seu cabelo balançava no rabo de cavalo, e riu bem, junto do seu medalhão com o vira-tempo, continuavam estranhamente quentes.

Continuou buscando pelas cabines. Uma tinha madeira lascada, outras estavam mais conservadas. Ouviu um bando de garotos rindo de uma piada, ouviu o resmungo de uma menina que ela nunca havia visto e até mesmo viu uma moça muito mal educada a encarando em descaso.

— Quem é você? — perguntou a moça, quase grosseiramente. Hermione viu seu uniforme verde e prata e revirou os olhos, depois a olhou. Ela tinha cabelos tão grossos quanto à própria Hermione, usava uma faixa de pedrinhas e couro que marcavam sua testa, e sua saia estava estranhamente alta e justa. Porém, deu de ombros quando viu os inquisitórios olhos castanhos, e então se afastou. — Hey! Não vire as costas pra mim Gryffindor estúpida!

Hermione suspirou e tornou a se virar num giro. Desde a guerra não tinha mais a paciência ou a inocência para lidar com Slytherins, e não seria em seu ultimo ano e sozinha que se deixaria sucumbir a um insulto grotesco como esse.

— Desculpe — ironizou — Não foi minha intenção. Você deve ser bem relevante para não me fazer virar as costas. Seu nome é? — tentou não ironizar demais, não iria manchar seu belíssimo histórico por causa de uma Slytherin.

— Hope, Alexandra Hope. E você Gryffindor, o que faz do meu lado do vagão? — respondeu a moça, o pescoço alvo levemente erguido, e o nariz fino empinado — Está perdida? — Ela sorriu maldosamente com o canto dos lábios, e então olhou presunçosa para uma porção de outros alunos de verde, sentados mais próximos da janela.

— Para falar a verdade não, Alex. Posso te chamar assim, certo? — zombou — Estava apenas confirmando o boato geral de que os vagões de Slytherin eram menores em relação aos de Gryffindor. É uma pena.

Hermione sorriu bucólica.

— O vagão tem que compensar a sala comunal. — Responde Alexandra com o mesmo tom. — Eles sempre deixam os piores móveis para os Gryffindor, afinal, Gryffindors se contentam com tão pouco. — ela sorri com falsa ingenuidade. — E não, não pode me chamar de Alex, _filhotinho_.

— É claro que faz sentido eles deixarem vocês com a masmorra. Aposto que as goteiras devem ser bem desconfortáveis para os melhores móveis, _Alex _— sorriu, frisando no apelido. — De qualquer forma, tenho que avisar meus colegas sobre o comentário geral estar certo, mais uma vez. Espero que aprecie as goteiras.

Hermione sorriu enquanto buscava se distanciar do ninho de cobras. Era de conhecimento geral que os Slytherins tinham uma rixa milenar com os estudantes de Gryffindor. E por mais sensata que Hermione fosse, ela não gostava nenhum pouco da arrogância daqueles nojentos. Inclusive, após longos anos em convívio, ela tinha chegado à conclusão de que era um problema geral.

— Hey _filhotinho_! Sugiro que ouça melhor os argumentos de seus amigos. A sala comunal de Slytherin continua melhor em quesito, móveis, e companhia! — Mas Hermione já estava longe.

— Se quiser, pode entrar. — diz uma voz grossa, porém áspera vinda de uma cabine aberta fazendo Hermione se assustar. O rapaz era muito magro e tinha um nariz pontudo, e seus cabelos caiam ao lado do rosto, enquanto ele se curvava em sua leitura.

— Não vai conseguir encontrar um dos seus por aqui. Não consegui resistir ao impulso de ouvir a discussão lá fora. — Ele comenta fixamente concentrado na leitura, e com a voz parcialmente arrastada.

— Mesmo? Não se importa? — Hermione perguntou descrente.

— Em teoria, não. Sente-se — Disse ele, erguendo levemente a cabeça, e a encarando com olhos tão pretos quanto à noite.

Ela virou-se fechando a porta, para depois andar cuidadosa até o banco a frente do garoto. Aquela cabine era diferente das cabines que dividia com Harry e Ron. Era do mesmo tamanho, sem dúvidas, mas as cores dos sofás eram mais amarronzadas e os móveis eram menos ralos, e as costuras eram perfeitas como novas. McGonagall deve ter investido muito ouro para deixar o trem tão bonito.

Hermione olhou para o rapaz, sentado com as costas tortas, o livro no quase encostado no rosto, o nariz tocando as páginas, e se sentiu desconfortável.

— O que faz aqui sozinho? — Pergunta ela, não conseguindo ficar calada.

— Achei que seria interessante manter a cabeça longe de pessoas irritantes — levantou o olhar do livro para ela rapidamente, para logo depois retornar a sua leitura.

— E o que você considera irritante? — Contorna a pergunta claramente retórica, olhando fixamente para seu rosto pálido e doente. Ela se lembraria de tê-lo encontrado em algum lugar não é? Seu rosto macilento não era estranho, era inesperadamente familiar, talvez tivesse esbarrado com ele em algum corredor e nem se dado conta.

— Além de retirarem a minha atenção quando obviamente estou ocupado? Muitas coisas. — respondeu rude. Disse sem retirar os olhos do livro dessa vez.

Essa doeu.

Hermione se aquieta no canto. Embora tenha vontade de respondê-lo, o rapaz a acolheu na cabine, e ela não poderia se dar ao luxo de parar mais uma vez no corredor, e sozinha.

Hermione então, o observa mais. O rapaz tem cabelos cumpridos e oleosos. O nariz é cumprido como um gancho e quase toca o livro que ele devora incansavelmente. Sua capa negra o contorna, e o transforma em uma imensa mancha de escuridão.

— Só mais uma... Por que me chamou, então? — pergunta ela, só mais uma vez, não resistindo à tentação de ficar tanto tempo quieta.

Ele pôs de lado o livro, colocando-o sobre o sofá.

O rapaz a estava olhando friamente, e Hermione não pode deixar de encolher os ombros. Maldita hora em que não encontrou Ginny.

Uma batida na porta à fez pular.

Era uma bruxa, com chapéu pontudo e sorrido doce, guiando o carrinho de guloseimas. Ela era mais nova que a velha bruxa do carrinho que havia servido a menina e seus amigos por tantos anos. Tinha o cabelo cor de rato preso num coque, e cobria seu corpo com uma capa preta fosca, mantinha os lábios e as maçãs do rosto rosadas e joviais, e possuía cílios longos que ela fazia questão de piscar incansavelmente.

— O que vão querer crianças? — Aquela batida deve tê-la livrado de maus lençóis, pensou Hermione. O rapaz já não olhava mais para ela, mas sim para a bruxa, que lhe contava todas as opções de doces disponíveis.

— Quero três sapos de chocolate, um suco de abóbora, três pacotes de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores… Mais alguma coisa? — encarou a garota.

— Apenas uma barra de chocolate, por favor. — Diz Hermione tirando uma moeda de suas vestes.

— Obrigada — Snape murmurou para a senhora que os encarava — Isso é tudo.

Hermione se ajeita em seu canto, preparada para ser ignorada por mais algumas horas. Observou o rapaz devorar seus doces um a um, de cabeça baixa, enquanto ainda lia alguns trechos do seu livro.

— Tenho vários motivos... — Diz ele de repente, assustando a garota. — Sua pergunta... Eu tenho vários motivos. Um, eu achei que estava desconfortável diante daquela _vaca_. Dois, é falta de educação deixar uma pessoa passando por algo que não gostaria de passar, sim também a acho uma _vaca_. Terceiro, gostei da sua resposta. Quarto, meu livro estava enfadonho.

— Mas você estava concentrado, certo? Por que acharia o livro enfadonho? — Hermione já se sente mais confortável. Desembrulha o chocolate e morde um grande pedaço. Não fazia ideia de que estava com fome.

— Estava testando sua capacidade de persistência.

— Você é Slytherin, certo? — diz ela apontando para sua roupa. O símbolo com a cobra de prata iluminado em meio a tanto preto.

— Sua percepção é comovente. — Responde ele irônico.

— Qual o seu nome, afinal? — Ele disse, depois de uma pausa, jogando um feijãozinho para cima, tentando abocanhá-lo em seguida.

— Pensei que ultimamente... — ela coça a garganta. — Pensei que ultimamente todos soubessem meu nome.

— Como eu poderia esquecer. _Filhotinho_, certo? — ironizou.

— Muito engraçado. — responde ela levemente zangada. — É Hermione Jean Granger.

— Granger? Nome estranho para uma bruxa. — Deu de ombros.

— Minha capacidade mágica discorda de você. — Responde ela, ainda zangada.

— Opa, opa, opa. Temos aqui um raro espécime de _sangue-ruim_, então — sorriu.

— Imagino que você seja impecavelmente puro, para se referir a mim dessa maneira. Estou correta?

— Mais uma vez errada. _Mestiço_, como todos aqui gostam de lembrar. — Resmungou.

Hermione sorri.

— Qual seu nome? Oh sangue não tão ruim. Surpreenda quem vos fala. Já que é tão mais importante do que eu e deve um possuir um nome tão mais bruxo que o meu. — Satiriza ela, com um sorriso de canto.

— Severus — levantou a palma da mão em direção a ela — Só não conte a ninguém sobre isso. Pode estragar minha reputação — Ele olhou em volta para o vazio, sorrindo de forma unilateral.

— Eu conheci um Severus, — Diz ela aceitando o cumprimento. — Tão desagradável como você. Posso dizer que o nome influencia a atitude do ser humano?

— Acredito que sim, afinal, como um filhotinho, você também é absolutamente irritante. Latindo sem parar — sorriu.

— Imagino que você também tenha algum apelido? Torne essas provocações justas e me conte. Se eu sou um filhotinho, o que é você Severus?

Ele fechou o sorriso rapidamente. Encarando Hermione, soltou as mãos desfazendo o cumprimento.

— Nenhum. Chamam-me pelo nome.

Hermione arqueia uma das sobrancelhas, e sorri levemente. Sempre teve orgulho de sua percepção afiada. Observa conforme ele mexe com as mãos, desconfortável, e ela sorri de canto.

— Entendo. — Diz em uma galhofa. — Acho que posso providenciar um para você então, Severus.

Severus se mantém quieto, as mãos no colo, apertadas em punhos. Os nós dos dedos ficando brancos, e é então que a porta se abre em um único movimento. Hermione observa a cabeleira loiro-prateada surgindo a sua frente.

— É inveja dela, sabe? — Diz o intrometido. — Não teve como apelidar ninguém ao longo dos anos, ninguém nunca deu crédito à coitada para fazer isso — sorriu — O apelido dela é Granger, sabe-tudo irritante, ou o meu preferido, sangue-ruim. Dei muitas opções ao longo dos anos.

A voz masculina recheada de malícia apoderou a cabine. Hermione revirou os olhos. Draco Malfoy, com seus olhos cinzentos e cabelos intensamente loiros, estava parado na porta da cabine, encostado em uma das aberturas. Ele sorria com malícia encarando ambos os estudantes.

— Mais um ser desagradável nessa cabine? — pergunta Hermione. — Que foi Malfoy? Ainda não encontrou sua gangue?

— Infelizmente não. Mas sinto dizer que terá que sair daqui, Granger. Gente da sua laia não merece estar em contato com esse carpete, quanto mais sentada nessa poltrona. Ou será que esqueceu seu lugar, sujeitinha de sangue ruim?— falou com os punhos fechados, ríspido.

— Meu lugar? Você realmente se lembra dos últimos sete anos da sua vida Malfoy? Como se atreve a me olhar e me mandar para o "meu lugar"? — Nem por um momento ela ergue a voz. Hermione se mantém sentada e calma, e observa Severus a olhar chocado. — Presumo que também se lembre de junho, especificamente na sala dos objetos perdidos. Se me lembro bem, acho que poderia ter te deixado para morrer.

— Ninguém liga se você está ofendida ou não, Granger. Levante-se. — revirou os olhos, mantendo o tom de voz.

— Ao invés de _você_, eu fui convidada Malfoy. — Responde Hermione, se mantendo no lugar e mordendo sua barra de chocolate.

— Aposto que ficaria decepcionada se o monitor da Grifinória a visse nos vagões de outra casa — ele sorriu irônico

— Tenho certeza de que não ficaria, afinal, com experiência em monitoria, em nenhum tópico se refere ao vagão como Slytherin, Gryffindor ou de qualquer outra casa. Sentamo-nos onde somos bem vindos, e você, Malfoy, não é bem vindo aqui.

Ele simplesmente sorriu, cruzando os braços.

— Sou bem vindo? — pergunta ele a Severus, que ignora a discussão de ambos e se concentra em seu livro novamente.

— Sente-se e a faça calar a boca. — Severus resmungou

Malfoy sorri maliciosamente.

— Nesse caso — jogou-se sobre o sofá ao lado de Severus, colocando os braços bem definidos atrás da cabeça, cruzando os dedos.

— Eu disse para fazê-la calar a boca, não para ocupar o meu espaço. —responde Severus zangado.

Hermione sorri de canto. Então olha o relógio e sorri. Quase lá, estão quase em Hogwarts. Se ela ao menos ainda fosse à monitora, poderia agora se afastar da presença desagradável do loiro, e se esgueirar pelos corredores ao lado de Ron.

Mas, Hermione pensa por um tempo, o fato de não ser mais monitora, não a impede de andar pelos vagões e procurar por Ginny. Passar mais um segundo na presença de Draco pode matá-la de ódio.

— Severus, vou dar uma volta.

— Não se apresse para voltar _filhotinho_.

Draco faz uma careta.

— Filhotinho? Quê?

Hermione revira os olhos. Levanta-se e anda em direção a porta. Draco levantou-se simultaneamente, indo atrás da Granger.

Quando ambos atravessam a porta, Malfoy puxa o antebraço de Hermione para si, virando-a de frente para ele.

— Será que você não pode me deixar respirar por um minuto antes de vir encher a minha paciência mais uma vez? Irritar-me te agrada tanto assim? — Questiona ela, raivosa.

— Pare de falar um minuto, sabe-tudo-irritante. Você não faz nem ideia de onde está não é? — ele sorriu ironizando.

Hermione se solta bruscamente, e ambos se encaram no meio do corredor. Hermione desvia o olhar, desconfortável, e olha as cabines.

Somente uma delas está barulhenta, provavelmente o grupo que a abriga está jogando Snap explosivo, e isso a faz se lembrar de suas velhas viagens e se culpar ainda mais por chegar atrasada.

Por fim, ela suspira.

— O que você quer dizer com isso Malfoy? Onde eu não sei que estou?

Draco analisa seu rosto, seus cabelos crespos amarrados e sorri irônico. Se sentir superior a sabe tudo irritante, era tão impagável que ele não podia se conter. Como ela poderia se manter tão avoada em relação as pessoas que havia conhecido? Alexandra Hope, a gerente do departamento de feitiços proibidos, e o próprio Severus Snape.

— Você ainda está pensando que seus amiguinhos a deixaram sozinha, não está?

Hermione não responde, apenas cruza os braços.

— Você tem certeza que realmente merece notas tão altas Granger? Eu realmente esperava que você fosse mais esperta do que isso. — Ele sussurra próximo ao seu rosto. A satisfação no rosto do loiro fazia Hermione tremer. Ela espremeu os olhos e atirou de volta.

— Você está louco Draco? O que está dizendo?

— Estou dizendo que... — ele pausa para rir. — Boa sorte para encontrar seus amiguinhos idiotas em 1977.


	2. 2 - Muitas confusões no Expresso

• Fanfic escrita por mim e pela Bia.

• A maioria dos personagens e a temática é da belíssima e talentosa J.K. Rolling

• Quem quiser nos seguir no twitter: Meu CFMCarolis Bia BeatrizCamara

• Sim, o título do capítulo é bem sessão da Tarde. Não me culpem! Estou sem ideias para títulos!

* * *

DOIS

— Mas o que... — Hermione suspirou, antes de voltar a falar com o tom calmo de sempre — Que diabos você quer dizer com isso, Malfoy?

— Eu quero dizer exatamente o que eu disse Granger. Será que é tão difícil para você entender? Seu sangue ruim já está afetando seu cérebro? — Ele sorriu, passando os dedos nos lábios vermelhos — Acho que mereço uns 10.000 pontos para a Slytherin depois dessa. — concluiu para si mesmo.

— Cale a boca Malfoy. — Diz ela passando a mãos nos cabelos desmanchando o penteado em um puxão nervoso. Olhou para o loiro e ele mantinha o sorriso convencido nos lábios. Vê-la tão desesperada parecia gerar nele uma alegria interna.

Hermione respirou afobada. Escorou a cara no vidro e voltou a observar Severus. É óbvio! Quantos Severus com a cara tão pálida e macilenta, e o cabelo oleoso, além das respostas ríspidas existem nesse mundo? Como não vira isso antes?

Como pudera não notar? O que a havia distraído?

— No momento, eu calei a sua, Granger. — sorriu convencido

— Mas como… — Ela foi interrompida.

Ele migrou as mãos pálidas para o pescoço da Granger e apenas indicou o vira-tempo.

— O vira tempo não funciona assim Malfoy, não seja estúpido. Só podemos voltar em nosso tempo de vida, nada, além disso.

— Sozinho, sim. — Ele cruzou os braços. — Vamos Granger, o tempo não altera sua capacidade dedutiva, pelo menos eu acho que não. Pode ser algum erro da sua espécie nojenta.

— Será que você poderia ser menos repugnante um segundo da sua vida. Estou tentando pensar.

— Hei você podia aproveitar que está em 1977. Anos oitenta aprovam cabelos de bucha.

—Estou cada vez com menos paciência pra você. Mas deixe-me entender... O tempo não foi alterado no trem, correto? Eu teria sentido se alguma coisa fosse alterada.

— Se fosse assim, acho que não estaríamos vivos, Granger. Acho melhor eu sentar. Vai demorar pelo visto.

Ele encostou-se em uma das laterais de uma das cabines, massageando a têmpora.

— Antes de subir na plataforma também não... Só se... Deus! A plataforma nove 3/4! Ela é um transportador! Unindo o vira tempo e um transportador... Ele se torna... Deus!

— Parabéns, Granger. Parece que você descobriu a cura para a dragonitti — ironizou.

— Mas. O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Você não tem um vira-tempo, ou tem? — perguntou confusa.

— Tenho, mas isso não é da sua conta Granger.

— Ha. Ha. Ha — ironizou — Sua delicadeza é nauseante, Malfoy.

Dando-se conta da situação, Hermione passou a andar de um lado a outro, bagunçando seus cabelos em nervosismo e perdendo completamente o olhou para Draco Malfoy, desesperada. Ela iria perder as aulas!

— Como voltamos? — perguntou desesperada. — Vamos Malfoy! Como voltamos?

Ele apoiou as costas na parede, enquanto procurava algo nos bolsos.

Calmamente, ele revirou os olhos.

— E existe essa possibilidade? Voltar? — riu com desdém — Não sei quanto a você, mas me sinto bem confortável onde estou — retirou um tablete de chocolate dos bolsos, abrindo-o e em seguida, deu-lhe uma dentada. É claro que ele estava sorrindo ironicamente para a morena enquanto mastigava como era de costume.

— Ai meu Deus! — gritou Hermione andando de um lado a outro. Observou Draco Malfoy, ainda calmo e sorridente e apontou o dedo indicador em seu peito. — Escuta aqui Malfoy. Eu não quero ser um erro perdido no tempo. Isso tem cara de ser coisa sua, então dá um jeito.

— É. Tudo culpa minha. — ele ironizou — Também fui o culpado de você nascer com esses cabelos assim, sabia? — suspirou — Quer saber, acho que se você quer ter alguém para culpar, olhe-se no espelho. Pelo que eu saiba você é a sabe-tudo-nojenta, o erro do vira-tempo devia fazer parte da sua biblioteca mental. Culpe a si mesma pela sua ignorância.

— Hey! O que está acontecendo aqui? — pergunta uma moça andando zangada pelo corredor. Ela exibia um sorriso convencido, os cabelos rubros caindo em cachos, em um corte reto, até a cintura. Ela apontou para o próprio peito e exibiu o distintivo de monitor que carregava com orgulho. — Escuta aqui... Os dois. Eu não tenho interesse em saber por que estão brigando... As regras de 1968 dizem claramente que é proibido andar pelo corredor com o trem em movimento, a menos que se tenha permissão para isso.

— Uou, uou. Monitoras ruivas, gosto disso. — Draco colocou as mãos para o alto, rendendo-se. — Mostre-me o poder do seu distintivo, gracinha — ele sorriu irônico

— Eu não sei quem você é nem estou interessada, loiro, mas ou você respeita as regras ou a primeira coisa que vai ver quando pisar em Hogwarts é a cara da professora McGonagall. E ela não vai ficar nada feliz.

— Que honra, já notou meus cabelos platinados — sorriu — Não farei isso, minha cara. Obedecerei humildemente. Mostre-me o caminho — fez uma falsa reverência.

A moça quase rosnou de raiva.

— Olha aqui, volte para a merda da cabine em que você estava. Eu já tenho cabelos castanhos para me encher à paciência. Não preciso de cabelos... Como é? Platinados. — Ela passa a mão nos cabelos, estressada.

— Agora você me magoou? Prefere cabelos castanhos? — riu.

— Err... Hum, tecnicamente... Sim? Mas não os cabelos castanhos... Ah Deus! Porque eu estou me dando o trabalho de responder?

— Talvez porque eu faça ótimos questionamentos, monitora — sorriu — De qualquer forma, deixe-me te esclarecer meu impasse: Esta garota aqui — indicou Hermione — estava procurando um lugar adequado para ela, já que meus colegas infantis a estavam coagindo a sair do departamento da Slytherin. Saí da cabine que estava dividindo com meu colega, Severus, e tentei indicá-la a cabine da Griffindor, infelizmente, eu sou transferido da Durmstrang, e não consegui ajudá-la.

Falou com tanta seriedade e firmeza, assumindo um tom tão cínico, que por um minuto, até Hermione acreditou nele. — Ainda bem que chegou — riu — A Gran... Hermione estava completamente perdida. Para falar a verdade, nós dois estávamos.

— E porque ela não pode ficar na mesma cabine que você e Sev, digo Severus, estão dividindo? — A ruiva está mais calma e séria, e questiona Draco com formalidade.

Draco sorriu com naturalidade

Hermione sorri e olha com o mesmo olhar inquisidor que a ruiva. — É por quê? — pergunta ela divertida.

— Uma garota horrível, chamada… — buscou na memória — enfim, uma garota da minha casa, foi bem desagradável com a senhorita Hermione, ainda depois dela entrar na minha cabine, sabe? Horrível. Chegou a chamá-la _daquilo_, apenas por ela ser trouxa. Um ato covarde se quer saber minha opinião. — deu outra dentada no tablete de chocolate.

Ele olhava para ambas com uma naturalidade espantosa, dando de ombros e negando o fato com a cabeça, como alguém que desaprovava inteiramente aquela prática. O cinismo tinha nome e carregava belos cabelos platinados, como ele mesmo anunciava aos quatro ventos.

— Ah. — Suspira a ruiva. — Entendo. Você também é nova querida? Vou providenciar para que ela seja punida.

— Ah. — diz Hermione. —Com certeza, se quiser, eu mesmo dou meu testemunho para a Diretora Minerva... Mas eu gostaria mesmo de me sentar... Severus até me ofereceu um lugar. Draco, por outro lado, achou que eu ficaria melhor com outros Grifinórios... E sim, vim de uma escola na Austrália... Pouco conhecida.

— Diretora? — a ruiva perguntou.

— Professora, desculpe, ainda não sei ao certo os nomes. Ainda não aprendi todos.

— Certo. Bom... Draco? Temos mais uma hora de viagem... Ela ficará com vocês até o fim da viagem e depois encontramos a tal desordeira. — A moça sorri amavelmente para Hermione, e completa. — Se houver algum problema com... — sussurra a ruiva apontando para Draco — Ele, ou Severus... Sabe, por conta da sua _situação_... É só me procurar. Eles não vão gostar nada da punição.

— Pode ficar em qualquer lugar, _Hermione_ — ele sorriu simpático — Venha, não acredito que irão falar nada com você se vier acompanhada de um Slytherin. — ele deu uma pausa — Me magoa saber que a senhorita, digo Sua Senhora Monitora, pensa que eu falaria algo desse — deu uma forte pausa, como se não admitisse falar aquilo —… Desse gênero para alguém, ainda mais para a única pessoa que entende o que é ser um novato em plena finalização dos estudos em Hogwarts.

— Qual seu nome? — pergunta Hermione sorrindo matutando uma ideia em sua cabeça.

— Lily Evans. — Sorri a moça brilhantemente esticando a mão, que Hermione aceita com prazer.

Malfoy, que estava engolindo um chocolate, se engasgou.

— Lily, só por curiosidade. O que aconteceria com meu amigo novato Draco, se por acaso, e só por acaso ele desobedecesse a uma de suas regras?

— Ah. — ela coça a cabeça. — Ele passaria o resto da viagem no vagão dos monitores, vigiado, e depois seria castigado pelo diretor da escola, pela professora McGonagall e pelo diretor Dumbledore, uma vez que as duas casas estão envolvidas.

— Uma hora na sua companhia? — Sorri Draco. — Nada mal.

Lily ri.

— Oh não... Eu não fico na cabine dos monitores... Meu Colega de monitoria sim. Você iria adorar passar uma hora com ele... Ele fuma feito uma chaminé e odeia abrir os vidros.

Malfoy cruzou os braços.

— Hermione, me desculpe ok? — Malfoy fingiu indignação — Eu não sabia que você era lésbica! Não tinha como eu saber que você se sentia ofendida com gentilezas praticadas pelos homens! Mas eu sinceramente acho que eu ter tentado ser gentil com a única pessoa que provavelmente iria me entender, não é motivo para dizer para a monitora que eu vou descumprir uma das regras de Hogwarts, não quero começar com o pé esquerdo.

— Oh Malfoy... — sorri Hermione. — Eu sou não sou lésbica, embora mais garotas se sintam atraídas por mim do que por você... Bom, eu não me senti ofendida com sua gentileza, não me importo querido. Mas, claro, só passamos algumas horas juntos, e uma vez que não nos conhecemos e eu estou em um país estrangeiro, acho justo me prevenir confiando na única pessoa que exerce algum poder de autoridade nesse trem. É claro que você entende... Não é?

— Claro que entendo. — fez um sorriso pequeno, como se estivesse magoado — Me desculpe por isso, não foi a minha intenção. Se quiser, ainda vou estar na cabine com Severus. Até mais Lily. — deu um fraco sorriso para a ruiva.

Cínico, andou pelo corredor cabisbaixo, "concentrado" no chocolate mordendo o lábio.

— Hum, — diz Lily mordendo os lábios, preocupada. — Acho que você o magoou Hermione. Vai querer voltar para a cabine com ele?

Hermione ficou prostrada. É sério que ela tinha caído naquela?

— Se você se sentir constrangida, pode andar comigo pelo vagão... Meu colega monitor deve estar dormindo ou fornicando por aí mesmo.

Que maldição! Que ele fosse ser cínico daquele jeito no inferno. Hermione pensou bastante e decidiu usar aquilo a favor dela.

— Eu fui meio grossa com ele, não é? — disse tentando não revirar os olhos

— Isso acontece... Eu também não sou uma das pessoas mais pacientes da Terra, sabe... — Sorri Lily. — Bom, depois que o encontrar você pede desculpas. Está bem?

Mione sorri forçosamente

— É claro. Por que, não?

— Bom, — diz Lily sorrindo. — Já que você é nova e é uma Gryffindor!... — ela sorriu largamente. — Precisa conhecer umas pessoas.

— Mostre-me então — sorriu com a mesma vontade

— Se você quiser se concentrar nos estudos há pessoas que você precisa conhecer e pessoas que você deve evitar. — Ela então para e olha no relógio. — Como eles ainda não explodiram nada, acho justo te contar sobre os Marotos.

— Preciso que me conte, de qualquer forma, sempre tive um histórico exemplar. Não vou acabar com isso agora. — Hermione sorriu

— Gosto de você garota! — ri Lily lhe dando um soquinho no ombro. — Bom, os marotos são quatro garotos infantis e esdrúxulos, que mais se metem em encrenca, detenções e confusões do que a humanidade considera razoável. Seus nomes são Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew e meu carma eterno, e surpreendentemente meu colega monitor, James Potter. Se você se mantiver fora da lista negra da diretora da nossa casa, Minerva, e se manter entre os melhores alunos... Sugiro que os evite. Eu mesma tento.

— Tive experiência com dois garotos muito parecidos — ela tentou desvencilhar a imagem de Fred e George, antes que lacrimejasse — duas pestes! Sei o que quer dizer. Hermione continuou o relato — Foram expulsos quando explodiram seus fogos de artifício no ar quando estávamos fazendo os testes finais. Fizeram isso para gravar a imagem deles, e irritar a diretora temporária, odiada pela maioria dos discentes e docentes. Se quiser saber, foi à única coisa que eles fizeram e que eu aprovei — Hermione riu da sua própria constatação.

— Diretora temporária? — Ela faz uma careta. — Não sei se posso imaginar Hogwarts sem Dumbledore. O nosso diretor, ótima pessoa o Dumbledore. Sabia que ele já foi cotado para ser ministro da magia? Mas recusou. Eu gostaria de ser Ministra um dia... Quem sabe não é? A primeira Ministra da magia nascida trouxa... — sorri Lily. Os olhos viajando em uma imaginação só dela. — Quando essa guerra acabar, talvez nós, nascidos trouxas poderemos ser livres. Uma vida mais justa... Oh, desculpe, me empolguei.

Hermione riu sem jeito.

— É. Quem sabe. — ela tentou soar animada, mas a única coisa que conseguiu ver foram as duas esmeraldas verdes pulsando nos olhos de Lily, olhos iguais ao do seu melhor amigo.

— Eu devo ter te deixado entediada com esse meu papo de futuro melhor. Na situação em que estamos, é meio difícil acreditar num futuro, mas eu tenho fé, sabe... Bom, chega dessa ladainha.

Hermione suspirou.

— Vamos lá, me apresente as suas pestinhas!

Lily ri e puxa Hermione pelo corredor. El anda a passos rápidos, porém não rápidos o suficiente para que significassem uma corrida. Pelas barbas de Merlin se alguém a visse correndo.

Parou em frente a uma cabine com vidro embaçado, e deu sete toques ritmados.

— Quem é? — pergunta uma voz rouca lá dentro. — Quem veio me consultar para um Bafafá?

— É a avó da Mary... Vim trazer seu casaco querida. — Diz Lily espremendo a voz.

A porta se abre num estrondo.

— Vovó! Você ressuscitou! — Lily é agarrada e abraçada e rindo aponta para Hermione.

— Esta é Hermione, veio da Austrália e vai estudar na melhor casa de todas, a nossa. Hermione, galera. Galera Hermione. Ela é uma garota gente boa. Ela se sentou com o Snape agora pouco.

— Jura? — pergunta Mary. — Aquele bode?

Hermione riu.

— Prazer, Hermione Granger — levantou a palma da mão como cumprimento.

Mary arqueia as sobrancelhas e ri.

— Você é bem _borocoxó_ né? Dê-me aqui um abraço! — diz Mary abrindo os braços.

Hermione reparou no broche de flor que ela usava sobre o símbolo de Hogwarts, e na forma como seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo, meio caído para a direita. Achou aquilo tão estranho, mas aceitou seu abraço de bom grado.

— Não é normal termos novatos por aqui, não é Lily? — a garota perguntou quando desfez o abraço e passou a procurar algo no chão

— Raramente. Não é todo ano, se quer dizer... E nem transferência para o último ano... Mas tudo está tão esquisito ultimamente... — Responde ela. — O que vocês fizeram enquanto eu não estava? — pergunta Lily mudando de assunto.

— Ah_, escovando o Urubu_. — responde Mary dando de ombros.

— O que? — Hermione gargalhou.

— Escovando o Urubu... Não estávamos fazendo nada gata. — Explica Mary.

— Ah, acho que… — deu uma parada — Entendi?

Mary ri.

— Por que você não entra e conhece o pessoal? Vamos te _inserir no contexto_. É só ir à onda gata.

— Ela quer te integrar ao grupo. Só sorria e concorde. — Sussurra Lily ao pé do ouvido de Hermione.

— Será um prazer — Hermione sorri.

Mary abre espaço e Hermione dá de cara com cores. Todas elas. Exceto ela, Lily e Mary nenhuma das pessoas ali usa o uniforme, mas parece que todas elas pularam em um arco-íris antes de embarcar no trem. Havia mais três garotas, duas estendidas na poltrona dividindo um daqueles aparelhos de musica a base de pilhas dos anos setenta, e outra esparramada no chão lendo um livro de feitiços.

— Pessoal, — Chama Lily. A menina do chão olha pra cima e depois cutuca as outras duas do sofá e aponta para a monitora. — Essa é Hermione, nossa mais nova colega.

—Mais uma Gryffindor! Amém! Já não aguentava mais conviver com essas chatas. —Uma delas riu.

Uma das garotas sentadas deu um pulo, assustando Hermione.

—Menina, seu cabelo está _daqui ó_ — puxou o lóbulo da orelha.

— O que você faz nele?— A garota que tinha pulado de aproximou, puxando os cabelos de Hermione para cima — Minha prática com feitiços de beleza é péssima— ela lamentou

— Betty, não assuste a novata — Lily riu.

— Hum, é natural... — Responde Hermione constrangida.

— Olha o volume do cabelo dela, você tem noção do que eu preciso fazer todo dia para que esses fios finos e nojentos tenham um pouco de personalidade? — ela disse encarando Lily, em seguida, voltou sua atenção para Hermione — Pois é, quem me vê diz que eu sou _boazuda_ de nascença, mas eu sou? Claro que não. Tudo mentira.

— Betty! Meu cabelo também é liso feito e_spaguete_! — se lamuria a menina estendida no chão. — Por isso meus cabelos são tão curtos! É pra ninguém ver esse desastre... Ainda bem que a _Vogue_ diz que cabelos curtos também estão nada moda! Ou eu morreria!

— Hermione. — Sorri Lily. — A Mary você já conheceu... A deitada no chão é a Dorcas ou _Dior_cas, se você preferir. Ela é viciada em moda. As duas no sofá são Amy e Betty, quase uma coisa só.

Hermione gargalhou.

— O que foi?

— Nada, é porque na minha outra escola, todos viviam falando mal de meus cabelos. —ela ri com vontade

— Espera um pouco!— berrou Dorcas se arrastando no chão. — Como alguém pode rir desses cabelos de beldade!

— Se você tivesse falado isso alguns minutos atrás para aquele cabeção, eu teria agradecido bastante — Hermione riu.

— O loiro _platinado_? — riu Lily. — Garotas, essa coisinha aqui estava acompanhada do _Ken_ da Barbie, na versão loira.

— Eu adoro o Ken, me processem! — Mary jogou-se no sofá.

— Tão _pão_ assim? — Pergunta Betty surpresa. — Se ele for como o Ken... Apresente-me aquele pedaço de mau caminho meu bem.

— Não Mary... — Ri Lily. — Ele tem o cabelo tão baixo! E tão penteado!

— E daí? Gosto dos mauricinhos — riu tampando o rosto — Além disso, eu sou normal. Só você que prefere os morenos, Lily.

Lily fica rubra.

— Não fale bobagens! — responde ela constrangida.

Mary levantou no assento.

— Lily quer o _Severus_, Lily quer o _Severus_! — gritou na cabine.

Lily pareceu relaxar. E seu rosto voltou ao normal quase instantaneamente.

— Era do _Severus_ que você estava falando? — E riu.

Depois ela se sentou na poltrona ao lado de Mary e puxou Hermione para o seu lado. — Bom, se quer saber, não, eu não penso no Severus dessa maneira. Na verdade, quase de maneira nenhuma.

Betty riu.

— Claro que não! — Betty aponta Lily. — Ela só pensa naquele _marotinho_!

— Que maroto Lily? A senhorita perfeição apaixonada por um Maroto? Isso é que é um _Desbunde_! — Ri Amy. — Estou chocada!

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto gargalhava.

— _Senhor Potter_. Aquele safadinho — Betty disse olhando as unhas — Sempre soube.

— Agora entendi seu apresso por topetes! — riu Amy. — Caramba, ela ainda quer o líder dos malfeitores! Nem pra ser o Lupin, ele pelo menos estuda... Lily sua danada!

— Lily está _bordejando_! — Anuncia Mary. A garota de cabelos presos subiu no assento e começou a pular descontroladamente.

— Hermione! — Quase berra Lily, assustando a pobre coitada. — E você? Está interessada em alguém?

Hermione arregala os olhos.

— Ah, eu estou namorando — ela sorriu.

Aquelas palavras pareciam irreais até para ela.

— É uma história longa — disse tentando conter o vermelho que certamente estava se espalhando pela sua face.

— É seu primeiro _chamego_? — Pergunta Mary se curvando quase ocupando o mesmo espaço que a garota.

— E é um longo caminho, pode contar! — Betty disse cruzando as pernas como índias, com os olhos atentos.

Hermione suspirou tentando conter a vergonha.

Quer saber, ela estava ali para recomeçar. Então, ela simplesmente deu de ombros e começou a contar.

— Não é meu primeiro namorado, se quer saber. Eu namorei um jogador de quadribol quando tinha quatorze anos... Ele era mais velho que eu e era algo mais físico. — Então ela suspira ao pensar em seu ruivo. — Mas com o _Ron_ é diferente... Sabe quando você gosta tanto de alguém que dá vontade de se trancar no quarto e chorar? É mais ou menos assim. Nós éramos amigos... Quer dizer, ele era amigo do meu melhor amigo, mas andávamos juntos.

Betty abriu a boca assustada.

— Mas gente, essa menina é chocante! Algo _físico_? Gostei! — riu

Hermione riu saindo do transe.

— Ele é bem bonito... Era o apanhador mais famoso da região. Ele me conheceu na biblioteca, gostava de me ver estudar... Estranho né?

— Caras são estranhos.

Betty constatou.

— Verdade — respondeu Amy. — Meu ex-namorado gostava de me ver usando meias-calças vermelhas... Ele tinha quase uma tara por meias-calças vermelhas... Vai entender...

Lily estava quieta quando resolveu se envolver

— Amigos? Mas como você soube que gostava dele?

— Ah... É complicado... Um dia nós estávamos quase nos despedindo e ele então me beijou. E eu soube que era ele... Faz mais ou menos uns três meses. Mas aí eu tive que vir pra cá.

— Ai que história mais… — Betty parou por alguns segundos — Bonitinha?

— É, é bonitinha. Ron é bem tímido... Ele morria de ciúmes de mim, mas nunca dizia... Só me irritava, me provocava e me atormentava o tempo inteiro.

— Sei bem o que é isso. — Suspira Lily.

— Para falar a verdade, ele me fez chorar algumas vezes quando eu era menor. — ela tentou apagar as lembranças — sempre fui muito dedicada aos estudos e ele me achava um pesadelo, no início. Depois de algumas coisas que aconteceram... Bem, a gente se aproximou. Então nós vivemos algumas coisas, sabe? O trio de ouro — ela sorriu com a lembrança — e então eu os salvei algumas vezes porque estudava demais, então no final, ele acabou vendo a minha importância.

Betty explodiu um chiclete em bola com gosto sem fim que ela estava mascando.

— Se quer saber, achei meio idiota esse seu namoradinho aí. — Betty continuou mastigando o chiclete.

Lily cutucou a amiga.

— Ai Lily! Mas é! Querem que eu minta? — fez um bico.

— Eu não. — replica Mary. — Se ela gosta dele. Além do mais... A nossa Lily aqui também tem um caso de amor e ódio. — diz Mary num supetão.

Betty suspirou.

— Olha, veja isso como um conselho de amiga — disse isso se considerando íntima — ele só te deu importância quando salvou a vida dele, isso me parece mais gratidão do que amor se quer saber — Betty falou sem medir consequências.

Amy então interferiu, rindo alegremente.

— Meninas... Vamos falar de coisa boa? — Anima-se Amy. — Parece que Skylar Beckett abandou o Sirius Black. Aquele _pão _está sozinho de novo.

Hermione riu imaginando o Sirius que ela conhecia como um cara bonito.

— Você ainda não conheceu o senhor _Black _não é? — Betty pergunta, já mudando de assunto. — O dedo dele é mais interessante que seu namorado... Praticamente todas as garotas querem tirar uma casquinha daquela rodovia... Por que aquilo não é mau caminho não meu bem...

Mary sorriu.

— Não sei o que tu vê naquele lá — resmungou — Mulherengo que só ele!

— E quem liga se é mulherengo? Você deu uma boa olhada naqueles cabelos? — respondeu indignada — E nada de rir, Hermione! Você não entende o desgosto dessa situação. O cara é um _pão_!

Se Harry pudesse ouvir aquilo com certeza cairia do chão de tanto rindo. Ela, por outro lado, espremeu os lábios e se concentrou nas carinhas sonhadoras das outras garotas.

— Desculpa... — Diz Hermione. — Havia um cara, padrinho do meu melhor amigo que se chamava Sirius. A imagem do seu Sirius se confunde com o meu... Eu não posso evitar. — E gargalhou.

— Só Lily que discorda... Ela prefere os topetudos — Dorcas falou baixinho

— Prefiro mesmo... Afinal, eu namorei Amus Diggory, não?

Embora ela assumisse uma falsa despreocupação, Hermione reparou na ponta de suas orelhas, tão vermelhas e, provavelmente, quentes.

— Mau gosto ímpar. Menininho nojento — Dorcas forjou uma ânsia de vômito

— Baba ovo que só ele. Coitada da Lily tinha que limpar a baba todo dia! — Mary gargalhou

— É Lily... — Disse Betty cruzando os braços. — Fora aquele topete bem mal clonado do _Elvis Presley_, o que mais ele tem de interessante?

Lily ficou bem vermelha.

— Qual o problema de vocês com os caras que eu gosto? Mary... Você se lembra daquele gordinho do _Richard Lennon_, Lufa-Lufa, que você ficou uma semana no pé. E você Betty? Já correu atrás de Peter Pettigrew... O PETER PETTIGREW...

— Ele é gatinho, vai. DEIXE DISSO. Olha o preconceito! — Betty fez bico.

Hermione mal sabia para onde olhar. Era muita informação.

— Mas vocês não sabem — Lily riu antes de encarar Hermione rapidamente — Ela dá risada, mas vocês não têm noção da cena que vi no corredor quando estava monitorando...

Uma batida na porta as fez pular. Hermione olhou e viu um rapaz com o cabelo alto, costeletas e olhos miúdos; já vestido com o uniforme da escola.

— Remus? — pergunta Lily surpresa.

— Surpresa — riu.

— O que você faz aqui? Cadê o insuportável do seu amigo?Pensei que ele fosse meu colega monitor.

— Já está procurando o James? — olhou para o relógio rindo— E nem deu cinco horas ainda!

— Deve estar por aí se atracando com alguma aluna, como de costume — deu de ombros.

— E o que VOCÊ faz aqui? — perguntou ela cruzando os braços e quase cuspindo fogo pela boca. Hermione viu de rabo de olho Betty prender o riso, acompanhada das outras meninas.

— Utilizando o abuso de poder, sabe como é Lily. — ele sorriu olhando para trás dela — Dorcas, Betty, Mary, Amy — fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça. Retornou a posição original franzindo o cenho — E você é?

— _Potter vai ter detenção hoje._ — sussurra Amy ao pé do ouvido de Hermione.

— Eu? — pergunta Hermione assustada depois de alguns segundos. — Hermione Granger. Aluna nova.

— Gostei — sorriu com vontade

Hermione corou.

— Hum, obrigada?

Voltou sua atenção a ruiva de cabelos intensos que pareciam chamuscar junto a sua face vermelha pela raiva

— Então Lupin... O que você faz aqui? Já faltam alguns minutos pra chegarmos e o Potter não pode cumprir seu dever de monitor? — Seu sorriso é quase sádico, e Hermione prendeu o riso. Talvez Amy tivesse razão... Potter seria castigado hoje.

— Calminha aí — disse levantando as palmas em sinal de rendição — James me mandou como garoto de recado, ele disse que se fosse de seu agrado, ele aceitava você na _suruba_. Atrás da cabine 86, Hufflepuff. — Ele saiu correndo rindo antes da ruiva dizer qualquer coisa.

— Lupin! — berrou ela.

— Ela não... — começou Betty, mas ao ver a cara de raiva de Lily, completou. — Ela vai...

Lily se posicionou em uma quase marcha. E Hermione a olhou assustada.

— Quer ir atrás dela? — sugeriu Amy. — Acredite, vai ser engraçado.

— O que eu não faço por uma boa diversão? — Hermione riu enquanto abria a porta da cabine

Lily saiu em disparata pelo corredor, os punhos apertados e os nós dos dedos quase brancos. Hermione a seguiu de perto e viu o chamuscado ruivo andar rapidamente até cinco cabines atrás da que estavam puxando a porta com força.

Era hilário ver aquela ruiva baixinha, marrenta e completamente alterada marchando pelos corredores até uma cabine, que Hermione reconheceu. Era a mesma cabine que ela dividia com seus amigos. O rasgo mínimo do sofá framboesa, o carpete cor de abacate, só que havia outras pessoas ali. Quatro rapazes pra ser exata.

Ela invadiu o espaço indicado por Lupin com os cabelos chamuscando.

— James Potter! O que pensa que está fazendo?! — berrou — Isso é uma falta de respeito, de responsabilidade!

Disse antes mesmo de entrar com raiva e uma entonação surpreendentemente séria para seu tamanho.

— Lily, minha Luz. — respondeu um rapaz jogando as cartas de Snap explosivo para o lado e se levantando para abraçá-la. — O que faz aqui coisinha linda?

Hermione se assustou. Aquele era Harry. Exceto pelos olhos castanhos, ou pelo cabelo penteado em um topete alto, ele era Harry.

— Me largue seu brutamonte nojento e… — Berrou com aquela voz fina e delicada.

— O que houve gracinha? Você se machucou quando caiu do céu?

Ela colocou o dedo indicador na cara do Potter respirando com força.

— Escute aqui seu garoto nojento e arrogante, seu papel como membro da escola é pregar pelos deveres de Hogwarts! Por Deus, como você pode ser tão... — Gritou com fúria ao perceber que não tinha palavras exatas para definir aquele ser a sua frente.

Ok, aquele não era o Harry, mas Hermione riu. Ela não pode evitar. Não sabia se era a cara de pau ou o jeito como ele sorria de canto, em um sorriso convencido, ou o cigarro que pendia no canto de sua boca. Mas toda a situação era tão engraçada, que ela não se conteve.

Viu a cópia física de Harry jogar o cigarro no chão e o apagar com a ponta do sapato. E assumindo novamente aquele tom, ele se virou para Lily.

— Você sabia que irritada dessa maneira me parece uma Fênix em chamas? Verdade, eu juro.

— Ele é tão gato, não é? — Betty riu olhando para Hermione — Você até esquece o topete.

Hermione se assustou ao ver a cara de Betty pousada no seu ombro, encarando-os com expectativa.

— Quem? Potter? — sussurrou ela de volta.

— É! Eu juro que estou pronta para virar cinzas! Como alguém como você consegue desrespeitar esse cargo?! Você ao menos sabe o que você DEVERIA — falou com ênfase — fazer, não é? Seu, seu… — ela buscou palavras e não as encontrou… De novo.

— Ele mesmo, olhe o Sirius ali atrás — ela indicou com a cabeça.

— Hey ruivinha! Vai com calma, parece um berrador — acusa Sirius guardando o jogo na caixa.

— Lily, meu bem... Minha querida... Eu já fiz a ronda e todos os pirralhos do primeiro ano estão uniformizados e pegando perebas de alguns sapos por aí. Todos saudáveis e inteiros.

Hermione então viu para quem Betty apontava. Era um rapaz magro, mas não tão magro, os cabelos tão pretos e olhos cinzentos, sorrindo charmoso enquanto exibia uma covinha do lado esquerdo.

— E desde quando faz parte do seu papel, como membro dessa instituição, sair pegando garotas indefesas de seus vagões e levá-las até um antro nojento e… — Lily corou com a imagem que veio a sua mente — Enfim, fazer não se sabe o que.

Mas é claro que Lily fazia, porque sua pele clara e delicada estava toda corrompida pelo tom escarlate.

— O que? Megan? A Lufana?

— Não sei, teve mais de uma agora é? — Acusou ela.

— Não Lily, bom... Eu não a sequestrei... — Ele passou uma das mãos nos cabelos, e se pudesse bagunçá-los ainda mais, o teria feito.

— Seu ogro, abestalhado, idiota — esmurrou o peito dele com força — Seu babaca — pisou em seu pé com força

— AI! — berrou ele. — LILY! Um dia desses... Você me deixa sem pé sabia?

—Outro dia te deixo sem OUTRA COISA, JAMES POTTER. Boa viagem! — Saiu andando marchando com raiva para fora do compartimento.

Ela gritou correndo até o fim do corredor, desaparecendo.

Hermione não se aguentava. Nessa hora ela já escorava na porta de vidro e ria horrores da situação.

— Mas o que eu fiz? — perguntou ele a Hermione, sem nem mesmo conhecê-la. Erguendo as mãos em confusão. — Ela está louca, completamente ensandecida.

Hermione foi incapaz de se controlar e parar de rir, ela não conseguia ao menos respirar

— Amy... Tinha... Razão. — mais ria do que falava. — Hilário... Com... Completamente hilário.

Ela foi parando até encontrar a cópia do seu melhor amigo de olhos castanhos olhando para ela com curiosidade.

Ela levantou-se ainda sentindo a barriga doer pelas gargalhadas.

— Betty, dama ainda sem nome, — disse James consultando o relógio, os ombros levemente caídos. — Sugiro que voltem à cabine de vocês. Chegamos a Hogwarts em cinco minutos. Podem dizer a senhorita bomba atômica para se acalmar e me acompanhar numa última ronda?

Betty riu.

— Acho pouco provável que ela vá querer te ver até Hogwarts, mas a gente manda o recado.

— Eu não a entendo. — falou mais consigo mesmo. — E eu vou ficar louco ainda.

O garoto que tinha se pronunciado mais cedo envolveu o braço no pescoço de James.

— Cara, você precisa se empenhar na sua vida amorosa. Juro por Merlin que até o Pettigrew está se dando melhor que você.

Hermione ficou petrificada. O que aconteceu com o Sirius de sua realidade? Como ele tinha ficado tão… feio? Porque aquela beldade parada a sua frente não poderia ser... Não.

— Não enche Sirius, — disse James se desvencilhando. — Ela gosta de mim, só não admite pra si mesma, é uma turrona uma cabeça dura... Não é Betty?

Betty apenas fez mais uma bola com o chiclete que mastigava ignorando-o completamente.

— James, — diz Dorcas surgindo ao lado de Hermione na porta. — Não sei o que você fez, mas Lily está soltando fogo pelas ventas... Quando você vai aprender meu velho? — disse ela se aproximando se dando tapinhas delicados em seu rosto.

— Sinceramente? Nunca, eu acho.

Mas que diabos era aquilo? Ele não era o Sirius de 1995, não mesmo, não. Com certeza não... Aquele era outro Sirius, um Sirius bem cuidado mais alegre e animado e muitíssimo mais bonito.

— Ladys, — Diz o Sirius mais novo, charmoso e com o sorriso de covinha aproximando da porta. — Sinto lhes dizer, mas o circo fechou. Deixe nosso palhaço preferido descansar, ok? Ok.

Hermione deu meia volta, esperando as garotas a acompanharem. Seus pensamentos não estavam muito coerentes naquele momento.

Dorcas e Betty surgiram completamente atordoadas ao seu lado, com sorrisos bobos, e ao ouvir a porta se fechar, Betty sussurrou:

— Ele não é absurdamente inebriante?

— Juro que dou minha alma por um pedacinho daquele menino. — Dorcas falou enquanto puxava os cabelos pra cima, ainda descontrolada.

— Ele é lindo, seria um pecado negar. Mas a alma? Acho que não. — responde Hermione.

— Deve ser o melhor _picirico_ de todos. — Betty falou para si mesma

— Acho que não. Devem ter _piciricos_ melhores — Dorcas respondeu pensativa.

— Por Merlin! Onde vocês estavam? Estamos quase chegando!Lily falou com vestígios de nervosismo.

— Babando pelo Black. — responde Hermione involuntariamente, em seguida tapando a boca com as duas mãos.

— O que?! — Lily riu vontade — E o namorado?

— Foi para o inferno — Betty respondeu rindo

— Continua na Austrália... E continua sendo meu namorado. Mas isso não me impede de... Esquece.

Dorcas limitou-se a tapar a boca com a mão, segurando um riso.

— Não é sua culpa, Mione. Afinal, Lembre-se que você não conhecia os pecados dessa escola antes — Lily riu, embora estivesse com um leve rubor na face.

— Hey Dorcas, você não vai trocar de roupa? — Perguntou Amy pondo a cara pelo lado de fora, a gola do seu uniforme aparente.

— Hum, meninas... Eu as vejo no salão comunal depois? — pergunta Hermione. — Preciso buscar minhas malas... E depois que tenho me acertar aqui na escola.

— Ok Hermione, nos vemos depois — Sorriu Lily.

Dorcas, Mary e Betty acenaram para ela antes de entrarem novamente no compartimento

Hermione se despediu das outras e saiu caminhando até a porta que a levaria até o bagageiro.

O lugar estava enfurnado de malas de todos os tamanhos e cores, algumas corujas piavam ao fundo, provavelmente querendo ser libertadas, e o lugar cheirava a madeira, sementes e couro.

— Accio mala HG.

Sua pequena malinha, ampliada internamente, voou até sua mão. Hermione pode ouvir mais uma vez os livros se chocando com os frascos, e suspirou. Naquele momento, o som dos freios foi acionado.

Ela estava em casa.


	3. 3 - Péssimo Currículo

Boa parte dos personagens de J.K. Rowlling

Fanfic escrita por Carol (twitter CFMCarolis) e Bia (twitter beatrizcamara)

Em breve disponibilizaremos a trilha sonora da fanfic, músicas que nos inspiram a escrever.

Agradecemos ao leitor que se dedica a essa história e se você ler e gostar, por favor comente.

Obrigada e boa leitura

* * *

Hermione Granger, nas últimas horas não parecia nem um pouco com a mesma Hermione do dia de ontem. Estava estressada, descabelada e em 1977. O ontem para Hermione jazia anos em um futuro quase esquecido. Essa Hermione perdida nos anos 70 falava mais, berrava mais e até ria mais. Boa parte de sua alegria era gerada pelas pessoas que em um dia já considerava como amigas, e contrapondo esse sentimento, sua raiva, no momento presente, estava sendo gerada pelo loiro folgado e cínico, caminhando tranquilamente ao seu lado.

Este, por sua vez, andava com a postura arrogante de sempre, enquanto pousava as mãos no bolso.

—Será que dá pra você parar de sorrir desse jeito? Está me irritando.

Draco revirou os olhos, ignorando-a

— O que diabos você quer fazer procurando a Minerva? É só se misturar. — ele reclamou — E não, felizmente eu descobri que sorrir faz bem para o humor, ajuda a não me tornar você, Granger.

Ele pareceu sorrir com mais vontade agora.

— Eu só não sorrio diante da sua desagradável presença Malfoy. — Hermione revirou os olhos com impaciência— E o que foi aquilo no trem? Dando em cima da futura mãe do Harry? — finalizou com um leve tom de curiosidade na voz.

— Primeiramente, pensei em tratá-la como merece ser tratada, uma sujeitinha sangue ruim, assim como você — encarou-a brevemente erguendo a sobrancelha direita, antes de voltar a olhar para frente —Mas, reparei que seria melhor se eu pudesse simplesmente me divertir. — ele retirou a mão direita do bolso e a coçou a barba que aparentava estar crescendo— O que seria melhor do que comer a mãe do cara que estragou a sua vida, afinal ? — ele sorriu cínico — E o pior, ele nunca ficaria sabendo. A não ser que você fizesse questão de contar, não é Granger? Como você fez todos esses anos.

— Você ficou louco? Se envolver... Dessa maneira com a Lily? Saiba, meu caro, que se você chegar a cogitar uma atrocidade dessas, Harry não pensa duas vezes antes de te mandar um Avada no momento em que descermos do trem. E sim, eu contaria com todo o prazer e gratificação para te ver sofrer.

— E quem disse que eu vou voltar a ver o Potter? Ou qualquer um de vocês? — disse com um tom tranquílo, como se apenas esperasse ela ter dito isso para confirmar sua ignorância— Você não sabe nada, Granger. Nada.

—Pretende ficar por aqui pra sempre? Por que uma hora essa dimensão vai se cruzar com a outra...

Com raiva, enfiou a mão na toga que cobria seu corpo buscando algo. Quando ele levou o material aos lábios. Hermione o viu colocando um cigarro entre os lábios.

— E sabe de algo, Granger? — ele parou de caminhar de repente — Eu adoraria que você contasse tudo para ele, cada detalhe sórdido, cada coisinha. E sabe por que? Porque eu iria adorar que ele soubesse o que eu fiz, e mais, amaria morrer por isso — ele sussurrou perto de Hermione— e enquanto eu visse em seus olhos a culpa de matar indiretamente alguém inocente e também aumentar a dor de seu melhor amigo.. Bem, eu iria me satisfazer.

—Ah, talvez você não precise morrer. Duvido muito que uma garota legal como a Lily vá se interessar por alguém como você. Você é bonito Malfoy, bem arrumado e rico, mas é podre... É por isso que não tem amigos, é por isso que sente tanta inveja e quer tão incansavelmente passar a frente do Harry.

Ele não a encarou, nem deu uma única levantada nas sobrancelhas. Simplesmente não respondeu, como se nunca tivesse escutado nada.

Hermione continuou caminhando ao lado de seu carma. Se aproximou de uma salinha depois de subir as escadas que levavam a torre da Grifinória. Hagrid havia dito que avisaria a professora, e que ela os encontraria ali logo após a seleção.

Bateu numa porta de madeira rustica, e se assustou ao vê-la destrancada.

—Entrem — disse a voz rouca de Minerva McGonagall, saindo do ambiente com cheiro de penas, e alguma colônia desconhecida.

Após muito tempo, Draco dirigiu o olhar a Hermione, revirando os olhos. Ele andou com a postura impecável, atravessando a porta e entrando na sala.

Alguns segundos depois, Hermione entrou na sala, cabisbaixa.

— Sentem-se — Diz Minerva indicando dois lugares vagos. — Hagrid me explicou de forma afobada sobre dois alunos novos, mas não fui informada de nenhuma transferência.

Malfoy se senta confortavelmente e retira um pedaço de papel da roupa. Ainda com a postura impecável, ele entregou o documento na mão da professora, com impaciência. Ele encostou-se na cadeira, cruzando os dedos das mãos enquanto esperava a professora conferir o papel.

—Se importa se eu ler em voz alta? — pergunta Minerva, olhando-o por cima dos óculos quadrados. Ele descruzou os dedos, e passou a mão direita na face, com raiva. Encarou Hermione rapidamente, antes de fazer um sinal positivo com a cabeça para a senhora sentada na frente dele.

Subitamente, Malfoy achou algo muito interessante na suas vestes, de tal forma que ficou olhando para baixo, tentando desviar o olhar de qualquer uma das duas.

_Prezada Autoridade Infanto-Juvenil, presente no ano de 1977,_

_Como atual Ministro da Magia, Kingsley N. Shacklebolt eleito pelo código da legislação 654-6 do ano de 1998, informo-lhe que o presente aluno, número de registro pelo ministério da magia 123.482-38, conhecido pelo nome de Draco Lucius Malfoy, nascido dia 5 (cinco) de junho de 1980 (mil novecentos e oitenta) tem contas a prestar para com o serviço público bruxo._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy é acusado de acusado de assassinato, tortura e formação de quadrilha com os recrutas de Tom Marvolo Riddle, número de registro 78.964-5, nascido em 31 (trinta e um) de dezembro de 1926 (mil novecentes e vinte e seis) e levado a óbito em 1997, mundialmente reconhecido pelo pseudônimo de Lord Voldemort,_

_Após o julgamento realizado na segunda-feira, 22 de agosto de 1998, foi decidido pela corte bruxa, baseado na presente legislação adotada, que o réu deverá ser mantido em cárcere na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts a mandato do ministério para assim prestar contas ao ministério da magia, durante o período de 1 (um) ano referente ao que o acusado se encontra._

_Informa-se que esta informação é sigilosa, e que o presente aluno, Draco Lucius Malfoy, deve manter as atividades regulares de um aluno convencional, como tal presente no código da escola, baseado nas regras escritas em 1963, sob a vigilância do atual corpo docente e do diretor Albus Percival Wulfric Briam Dumbledore._

_Assim seja declarado,_

_Kingsley N. Shacklebolt._

_(Ordem de Merlin, primeira classe; Ministro da Magia e Regente temporário da confederação internacional de magia e bruxaria)_

—Vejo senhor Malfoy, que o senhor deverá ser regulamentado pela lei. Depois conversamos sobre os serviços que deverão ser prestados a favor da escola.

— Farei com que minha estadia não seja ruim de nenhuma forma, professora — Draco disse encarando-a com firmeza.

—Entendo, — diz Minerva, dura — Espero que tenha honra em sua palavra senhor Malfoy. — ela apertou os pequenos olhos antes de mudar o foco para Hermione — E quanto a senhorita? Também detém de um currículo sujo por aquele que não deve ser nomeado?

— Professora, sei que a senhora não leva em consideração a boa-fé, mas preciso deixe que eu me aproxime para que eu possa me explicar.

— Qual é a sua situação senhorita? O que a traz a essa escola acompanhada do senhor Malfoy?

— Professora, eu sei que não se lembra de mim, mas provavelmente a senhora deve ter um desse guardado um deste consigo — Hermione levou as mãos até a blusa aonde retirou o vira-tempo escondido — A senhora me dará isso daqui a muitos anos, e me falará uma série de regras sobre o bom uso, que eu nunca quebrei, exceto por hoje. — suspirou — Eu esqueci que o vira-tempo combinado com determinadas passagens bruxas levavam a uma quebra total e completa do tempo. Foi o que aconteceu na plataforma 9 3/4, eu tentei passar e estava com o vira-tempo. E caí aqui em 1978. Não foi proposital, foi um acidente e uma completa falta de sorte eu ter parado aqui com o senhor Malfoy, inclusive porque somos da mesma época.

— Espere um minuto. — Minerva se levantou, a capa esvoaçando ao seu lado, mantendo-a elegante como um gato. Ela caminhou em direção a uma porção de prateleiras cobertas por livros empoeirados e com um aceno de varinha, capturou um deles com a mão livre. — Senhorita...

— Granger. — Responde Hermione rapidamente. — Hermione Granger

— Senhorita Hermione Granger, temo não se tratar de uma simples combinação do vira-tempo e o transportar. — Ela joga o pesado livro sobre a mesa e com um aceno de varinha, abre uma página. Minerva se mantém em silêncio por alguns segundos, lendo uma unica folha do grosso e empoeirado livro, e logo em seguida deixa escapar um pequeno muxoxo. — Senhorita Granger, a senhorita tem razão ao dizer que foi um acidente e uma imensa falta de sorte. O seu vira-tempo sozinho não poderia mandá-la a tantos anos atrás, porém, o portal que traria o senhor Malfoy para 1977 permaneceu aberto para qualquer um que portasse um objeto de tempo. Qualquer pessoa, no minimo período de tempo em que a senhorita fez a passagem, se portasse um objeto semelhante ou igual ao seu, também chegaria até mim. Creio que essa situação se trata de um imenso erro do ministério do tempo em que ambos pertencem. As viagens no tempo, para fins de admoestação são muitíssimos raras, e todo o departamento de tempo e espaço deve estar ciente de que singularidades acontecem... — Ela fecha o livro, e com um aceno de varinha o manda de volta a prateleira. Minerva então se senta na cadeira e une as duas mãos e observa Hermione. — Manterei a senhorita, Hermione Granger, como uma aluna regular em Hogwarts, e permanecerá na casa em que aos onze anos, lhe foi oferecida. Quanto ao senhor Malfoy, por favor peço que fique mais alguns minutos para tratarmos de assuntos particulares e desagradáveis.

Ela respira.

— Por enquanto, porém, — Minerva chacoalha a varinha e faz surgiu tortas de carne, purês e sucos de abóbora, e pudim de leite. — Se alimentem. Em seguida a senhorita Granger está liberada para ir ao dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, torre de Gryffindor, quarto 37.

— Alguma pergunta? — diz por fim.

Ambos negam com a cabeça, e Minerva McGonagall sai a passos largos em direção a porta de madeira, mantendo Draco e Hermione sentados diante de sua mesa, cercados por comida. Não resistindo ao próprio estomago, Hermione come um pedaço de torta e toma um pouco do suco. Draco não se demora muito para seguir os passos da Granger, e em menos de uma hora, Hermione se levanta, satisfeita e se prepara para ir.

—Draco, — diz ela somente com a cabeça para dentro da sala. — Você tinha razão, eu não sei de nada sobre você... E, boa sorte.

Draco nem se virou para encará-la. Encarando os inúmeros pratos de comida a sua frente, ele se serviu de mais purê e torta de carne, cortando as fatias de forma ríspida.

Hermione ignorou o loiro fechando a porta. Se ele não iria respondê-la, não seria ela que iria se dar a esse trabalho.

Hermione saiu em direção a escadaria que levaria aos dormitórios da Grifinória, e só então se deu conta de que não conhecia a senha. Consultou o relógio de pulso. Os alunos não demorariam a subir, e Hermione, cansada, ao se ver de frente com o retrato da mulher gorda, se sentou na beira da parede, encostada nela.

Ela não soube ao certo quanto tempo passara ali, mas o cansaço da viagem mais o estresse do dia a fez cochilar rapidamente. Recebeu então um cutucão no ombro, e pulou assustava ao ver os olhos verdes de Lily a encarando com preocupação. Uma porção de crianças de mais ou menos uns onze anos, riu ao vê-la pular como um ratinho assustado, e Hermione, quase instantaneamente, ficou rubra.

—Hermione, você está bem? — perguntou Lily, o tom de preocupação evidente na ponta da língua.

— Ah, Lily — Hermione bocejou — Me desculpe por isso, eu.. — ela levantou-se ainda grogue pelo sono— A professora Mcgonagall não me disse a senha.

— Ela deve ter imaginado que você chegaria no mesmo horário que os demais. De qualquer maneira, é Patrono.

— Vamos? James já abriu a porta.

Hermione riu.

— Claro, como ele está? — ela indagou com curiosidade — Vocês se falaram depois daquele.. — ela tapou a boca para controlar o riso — episódio?

—Infelizmente sim, e infelizmente James Potter continua a se comportar como... James Potter.

— Ah Lily, ele não é tão ruim

Elas caminharam pelo salão comunal da Gryffindor com lentidão, esperando os alunos do primeiro ano se agruparem.

— Só me diz que você não se tornará mais uma alienada fã dos Marotos. Não nego que eles são divertidos, mas eles se limitam a apenas isso... — Lily suspirou. — Vamos entrar, qual quarto você vai ficar?

— Pode acreditar que não me torno fã de alguém fácil — ela riu — De qualquer forma, estou no dormitório 37. — ela completou dando de ombros

— Vai ficar comigo, Mary e Dorcas.

Hermione deu um sorriso completamente verdadeiro e largo.

— Jura? Que maravilha! —Ela ria feliz

— Meninas! — ela muda o tom, dessa vez conversando com a criancinhas, paradas e as olhando com expectativa. Subam as escadas a esquerda... Há feitiços de identificação nas portas que não as deixará entrar no quarto alheio. Suas malas já estão nos seus dormitórios. Qualquer menino é terminantemente proibido, mesmo que seja coleguinha de vocês. Qualquer duvida estou no quarto 37.

Quando as dez meninas subiram as escadas, Lily sussurrou para Hermione:

—Não é normal termos apenas três pessoas no quarto. Duas das nossas, Paige e Maggie, desapareceram no verão. Algumas pessoas dizem que elas foram mortas, outras arriscam que se juntaram ao... Você-sabe-quem. Não queria comentar isso na frente das meninas.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

— Elas sumiram, você quer dizer, do nada? — ela sussurrou — Por Merlin, e seus pais? Fizeram algum depoimento a escola ou ao Ministério? — Hermione coçou a cabeça com preocupação.

— Quando pessoas somem, ultimamente, ninguém faz mais nada. Não á o que fazer quando o medo já tomou conta. Paige era nascida-trouxa como eu, você e Mary. É irrelevante procurá-las quando se sabe que "ele" é o principal responsável.

Hermione fechou os olhos com força, não gostava das lembranças que a guerra trouxera para sua memória.

—Não sei a quantas anda na Austrália, mas aqui está muito feio. O profeta Diário diz que já são 250 desaparecidos, mas ninguém acredita nisso. Há mais, muito mais.

—Ela pode estar viva, sabe? — Hermione tentou argumentar — Uma das minhas colegas era nascida-trouxa como nós, ela foi torturada por uma comensal e a encontramos viva — ela sentiu seu corpo se eriçar com a lembrança da marca Mudblood, escondida com magia , em seu braço direito, marcando-a como um animal, para lembrá-la para sempre o que ela realmente era naquele mundo. Nada.

—Ela deve ser uma em um milhão Hermione. Aqui os desaparecidos são contados por lotes. Não há ninguém para nos proteger, o Ministério não faz nada para impedir. Quase todos os desaparecidos são nascidos-trouxas, somos a ralé, ninguém se interessa pelo nosso bem estar. Enquanto você sabe quem se manter longe dos puro-sangues, não há esperança.

Hermione posou sua mão fina e delicada sobre as mangas cumpridas de suas vestes do lado direito, como se tentasse esconder aquela marca para si mesma. Era como se quando ela citasse aquela marca, ela sentisse a maldita pulsando em sua pele, lembrando-a da dor daquele dia.

— Eu sei o que quer dizer, eu realmente sei, Lily — ela sentiu a garganta embargar.

—As vezes eu acho que não mereço esse uniforme. — Diz Lily apontando para o símbolo da coragem. — Eu passo meus dias com medo de não encontrar meus pais quando voltar pra casa. Ou de saber que minha irmã e o marido dela foram atacados enquanto dormiam.

Hermione ainda não estava preparada para viver em uma guerra. Não novamente. Existem feridas que ela sabia que o tempo seria incapaz de curar, ainda mais aquelas.

—Uma de nós saiu da escola, sabe? — Hermione lembrou de si mesma — Ela usou obliviate nos próprios pais para que se esquecessem dela, diminuindo o perigo e a dor se ela falecesse — Hermione sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem

— Ela é corajosa. Mais um ponto para eu me sentir tão inferior. Meus pais são a minha base e eu não suportaria saber que eles não se lembram de mim... Isso é tão egoísta

Eu sou tão egoísta. Eu fico o ano todo na instituição mais bem protegida do mundo, e mesmo assim não sou forte o suficiente para abandoná-los.

Hermione sentiu culpa. Ela sabia do que Lily era capaz de fazer, mas não pôde dizer nada que a confortasse naquele momento. Ela era uma completa inútil.

—Vamos? — Lily forçou um sorriso. — Amanhã temos aula e precisamos acordar cedo, e você deve estar cansada... — Então ela sorriu. — Que bobagem, você está cansada.

—Lily — Hermione suspirou segurando o ombro de Lily com delicadeza — Acredite em mim, nem eu sei como, mas eu acredite em mim quando digo que simplesmente sei de uma coisa: você é forte e decidida, quando achar que precisa fazer algo, você vai fazer. — Ela demorou algum tempo para se recompor. — Essa minha amiga era muito próxima de mim, sabe? Nós tínhamos bastante em comum, ela foi a primeira que fiz amizade naquela escola. O fato é que a vida toda ela me acompanhou na biblioteca, preocupando-se com atividades acadêmicas e ignorando tudo que a vida tinha para oferecer a ela. Ela perdeu muita coisa, mas nunca deixou de acreditar em si mesma, mesmo quando a vida dela era composta por livros e inteligência, mas não por amizade e coragem. Assim como ela, você saberá o que fazer quando chegar a hora certa.

— Eu gosto da sua percepção, e eu já adoro você Hermione. Mas nos conhecemos há poucas horas. Você me conhece a poucas horas. O motivo para eu pertencer a Grifinória é exclusivamente minha resistência. Eu odeio o que eu vou dizer, mas o Potter é corajoso, o Severus , você o conheceu, é corajoso. A Betty perdeu os pais durante as férias de natal e eu não a vi chorar. A avó da Amy foi encontrada morta com picadas de cobra e ela permanece. Eu não sou a heroína que você imagina. Sou só uma garota tentando resistir. Eu só tenho esperança. E enquanto isso permanecer, eu permaneço junto.

Hermione sorriu.

—Lily, ninguém pode te fazer acreditar em si mesma, só você pode fazer isso. Você vai saber o que fazer quando chegar a hora — Hermione falou colocando as mãos sobre o ombro de Lily — Não julgue a si mesma antes da hora. Só você é capaz de definir o que você é, e o que você pode ser. Nunca desista da possibilidade de dar orgulho a si mesma, Merlim sabe que essa é a única maneira de sermos realmente felizes na vida.

Lily sorri agradecida, e passa o braço em torno do pescoço de Hermione, a puxando para um abraço desajeitado.

— Você também. — Ela responde simplesmente.

Hermione sorriu recebendo o abraço de Lily, reconhecendo nela a doçura de Harry. A aparência física do seu melhor amigo, era claramente de James, mas o sorriso meigo e a doçura no olhar, além do fato de se importar com os outros... Tudo pertencia a Lily. Ela abraçou Lily desajeitada, embora estivesse inteiramente feliz por saber que tinha uma amizade nascendo entre as duas.

Hermione acordou na manhã seguinte. Se lembrava de um sonho estranho envolvendo um trem, umas garotas malucas e Draco Malfoy... Deus! Harry precisava saber do seu sonho... Ele iria, ajeitaria os óculos e diria para Mione se distrair, já que seus sonhos estariam sem criatividade o suficiente para chegar ao ponto de se sonhar com um Malfoy.

Ou o oposto.

Ela sorriu... Nem mesmo notou no quarto em que estava. Pulou da cama fofinha e coberta por vermelha, correu descalça até a porta e deu de cara com olhos verdes. Mas não eram os olhos verdes de Harry.

Não foi um sonho. Concluiu ela ao sorrir amarelo para a ruiva impecavelmente engomada dos pés a cabeça.

Ela coçou os olhos com força quando encarou a garota de cabelos bem ruivos. Ah, não.

Do lado do peito, a garota exibia um brasão que reluzia, mostrando a todos que ela era monitora. E pelo jeito que o objeto brilhava, ela sentia bastante orgulho dele.

— Mione. - sorriu Lily ajeitando o rabo de cavalo, embora ele já estivesse perfeito. — Que bom que acordou. Eu já estou indo tomar café.

— Ah, eu… — ela ainda não acreditava que a mãe, ou futura mãe, de seu amigo estava de pé a sua frente —Bem, eu não me arrumei ainda — apontou para o pijama surrado e extremamente confortável no qual ainda estava vestida.

— Eu espero sem problemas. - concluiu Lily - Em quanto tempo se arruma? Tenho transfiguração na primeira aula e a professora McGonagall não gosta de atrasos

Hermione sorriu. A recente amiga era tão parecida com ela.

— Será rápido — ela disse já correndo em direção ao baú que guardava suas vestes — Prometo! — gritou

—Cadê as outras, por falar nisso — Hermione falou ainda em um tom alto esperando a ruiva a ouvisse de onde estava.

—Mary gosta de passar na biiblioteca antes do café. Gosta de pegar livros antes de todo mundo. E Dorcas deve estar no refeitório babando o Sirius.

Hermione se pegou balançando a cabeça. É, até que faz sentido.

— E Amy?— Hermione falou ainda em tom alto.

—Amy e Betty sempre chegam atrasadas. Não espere falar com qualquer uma das duas antes do almoço. Ambas tem um péssimo humor pela manhã.

Hermione riu.

— Não comentei, mas as chamamos de gêmeas. O que uma tem, a outra provavelmente tem igual ou o extremo oposto. Brigam o tempo todo, então se acostume.

Faltava apenas arrumar seus cabelos e pronto, ela falou para si mesma enquanto ajeitava as vestes.

—Não se atreva a prender esses cabelos Mione. Betty provavelmente vai desmanchá-los antes das três.

— Fique tranquila, estou acostumada com pessoas assim — riu ao pensar em Harry e no namorado. — Mas… — Hermione odiava deixar eles soltos. Ela não gostava que vissem sua bucha, quer dizer, cabelo.

— Nada de mas... Estou te poupando pelo menos duas horas de falatório incessante. — Lily murmurou palavras incompreensiveis enquanto tentava ajeitar o próprio cabelo —Está pronta? — Pergunta Lily se levantando afobada com pergaminhos e penas presos no seus braços finos.

—Prontíssima — Hermione pegou os pergaminhos com rapidez, indo atrás da amiga.

—Vamos? - perguntou Lily com o queixo sujo de tinta preta, por causa do tinteiro suspenso no alto da sua montanha de livros e pergaminhos. — Eu sinceramente não consigo entender o sucesso das aulas de transfiguração, mas detesto me atrasar. - sorri Lily, porém Hermione a encara em confusão - quero dizer... Uma poção eu posso guardar por até uma década, um feitiço pode me ajudar a me proteger... mas transfiguração? Digo, onde eu vou achar uma pena de águia, no meio de uma selva para transfigurar em cálice... a menos que eu esteja em uma região montanhosa, ou com objetos de metal a mão... um cálice ou qualquer outra outra é irrelevante, entende? Mas não... Tranfiguração é uma das matérias de mais peso, e a professora é diretora da nossa casa... Mas eu particularmente prefiro poções... Você vai adorar o Slughorn...

— Deixe disso, Lily — Hermione falou a contragosto — Todas as aulas são importantes. — ela deu uma pausa —Menos adivinhação — sussurrou — Mas não devemos deixar que nossos gostos influenciem em nossos aprendizados. Se está na grade, tem que ser ensinado. — voltou ao tom normal —A grade curricular de Hogwarts foi especialmente planejada o NOM e NIEM. Li em Hogwarts, uma história. Uma ótima fonte de curiosidade, por sinal.

—Eu já li - ri Lily — só por diversão. E você tem razão. — conclui ela.— Mas eu gosto de adivinhação... É bem divertida, e professora Lawrence é uma ótima adivinha. Ela ultimamente trabalha para o ministério rastreando você sabe quem

—Não vejo dessa forma — Lamentou Hermione — Adivinhação é uma arte abstrata, não é como os outros ramos da magia. Poucas vezes encontramos verdadeiros profetas, para mim, não passa de — procurou a palavra exata para se referir ao que ela queria naquela década —.. hm, balela ?

— Ah não... A professora Lawrence é sem duvidas uma fonte de pesquisas... Alguns garotos já tentaram apostar contra ela, e ela recebeu alguns ouros por isso. - ela sorriu. — Mas não conte a ninguém sobre isso.

Hermione ainda estava rindo com a amiga quando avistou as mesas no salão culmunal

Elas estavam repletas de alimentos nada saudáveis e um incontável número de alunos estavam presentes em cada uma delas.

Hermione avistou a mesa mais barulhenta, sendo ela, obviamente, a mesa da Gryffinfor.

Ela sorriu para Lily quando deu passadas largas para chegar a mesa longa rapidamente.

Os alunos da casa dos corajosos estavam eufóricos e gritavam uns com os outros. Ela avistou Amy e Betty encenando uma situação quase idêntica, enquanto passavam geleia no pão e bebiam o suco ao mesmo tempo.

Ela sorriu sentindo a normalidade novamente. Em qualquer tempo, os alunos da Gryffindor seriam iguais.

Hermione sentou na mesa ao lado de Betty, e em seguida olhou para trás esperando Lily se sentar.

Ao chegar na aula de poções, Hermione encarou o olhar questionador de seu novo e velho professor Slughorn. Estava com o braço entrelaçado ao de Lily, e viu Slughorn abrir os braços e recepcioná-las de maneira alegre.

— Lily! Meu prodígio! Que bom tê-la de volta as minhas aulas.

— Bom dia professor. — Cumprimenta Lily de maneira agradável. — Essa é Hermione Granger, professor. E minha nova amiga.

— É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita. Se é amiga de Lily, também de bem querida por mim. Gosta de poções? — ele se expressou com incontestável tom de curiosidade

— Boa tarde, professor — Hermione retribuiu a gentileza do professor já conhecido — Gosto muito da matéria, para ser sincera. Era uma das minhas favoritas em minha antiga escola.

— Espero que sim senhorita, espero que sim. A grade para o sétimo ano é bem puxada para poções medicinais... Poções ariscas, se posso dizer, porém muitíssimo delicadas.

Hermione encarou aquilo com um tom de aposta sobre sua capacidade. Óbvio que a sua primeira reação foi baixar o sorriso.

—Tenho certeza que isso não será um problema, senhor. — falou com seriedade

Hermione observou o restante da sala. Quase todos os lugares estão ocupados, e nenhum em dupla. Lily se aproximou de uma garota que ela não reconhecia. Assim, Hermione resolveu procurar por algum lugar perto a um rosto familiar.

No final da sala sentado ao lado de uma cadeira vazia e com o narigão quase tocando as páginas do livros, estava Severus Snape. Quase camuflado na sombra, ela se aproximou relutante com medo de assustá-lo, mas ao parar ao seu lado, Severus levanta a cabeça e a encara com os olhos semi-serrados.

—Posso me sentar? — pergunta ela em duvida.

Ele voltou a encarar seu livro com a mesma atenção de antes, mostrando sua crescente impaciência.

— Faça o que quiser — resmungou

— Tão gentil — retrucou — Obrigada

Ela afastou a cadeira e se sentou ao seu lado. Observando-o de rabo de olho, o viu rabiscando algumas coisas nos cantos das páginas. Os ombros estavam curvados e ele não parecia dar a mínima para ela.

— Então... — Sorriu Hermione — Gosta de poções? — disse querendo quebrar o silêncio.

Uma clara ironia que ela esperava que Severus se lembrasse no futuro. O rabugento professor de poções que traumatizou seu colega de sala, Neville Longbottom, sempre cobiçou o cargo de defesa contra as artes das trevas; seria bom ter uma resposta concreta sobre seu gosto.

Ele ignorou ela mais uma vez, enquanto riscava algo - aparentemente muito importante - no livro preto.

— Espero que não esteja me insultando em palavras. Sua agressividade é impressionante. —Hermione cutucou seu ombro.

— Minha agressividade não é colocada em palavras, acredite em mim — resmungou — eu nunca precisei pronunciar feitiço nenhum — revirou os olhos

—Ouvi dizer uma vez que os mais agressivos são os mais quietos. — ela sorriu de canto e olhava de lado esperando uma resposta.

Severo deixava bem claro o que ele achava dela, ou melhor, o que ele não achava.

—Vamos Severus. Você não foi agradável no trem, mas não foi completamente ignorante. Poderia ao menos se dignar a me cumprimentar. Então... Oi Severus, como você está nesse dia belíssimo de Sol?

Ele simplesmente retirou o rosto de dentro do livro, e encarou ela friamente. Depois, ele simplesmente voltou a olhar para frente.

—Certas vezes eu não compreendo como Crucius se tornou uma maldição imperdoável — ele quase sussurrou para si mesmo

Hermione riu do rapaz rabugento.

—Já que você se mostra tão prestativo... Conheci pessoas novas no trem, uns Grifinórios... Dorcas, Mary, Betty, Amy e Lily... A monitora Evans. — ela observa de canto ao ver Severus enrijecer os ombros e ignorá-la novamente. —Você as conhece? São muito gentis e amigáveis... Conheci uns rapazes também... meio... pavonescos.

Severus deu um longo suspiro.

Ele virou completamente o corpo em direção a Hermione, dessa vez, os olhos deles estavam repletos de frieza.

— Eu não sei qual é sua aparente diversão, sangue-ruim. Mas agradeço se não atrapalhar minha caminhada acadêmica com assuntos que a senhorita obviamente já percebeu que são de extrema falta de tato quando levantados. Além disso, acho que já deixei bem claro que não gostaria de ser interrompido. Suas amiguinhas idiotas e suas amizades só dizem respeito a você.

—Calma lá rapaz — sorriu Hermione — sua frieza não me assusta ou me afasta. Sangue-ruim, sinceramente, já é tão ultrapassado que nem me afeta mais, embora sua raiva possa indicia-lo a gritar tal xingamento a plenos pulmões. E embora você não seja das mais agradáveis companhias, gosto de você. Você é rabugento e mal interpretado, fica quieto e cria uma barreira na esperança das pessoas se manterem longe. Mas quero que fique claro, isso não funciona comigo.

Severo em um impulso fechou o livro com força enquanto rangia os dentes.

—Pois saiba que você é decididamente a sangue-ruim mais irritante que conheci. Malfoy estava certo sobre sua mania de achar que está certa sobre tudo — ele resmungou — no final das contas, a senhorita se mete em lugares onde obviamente não é chamada.

Em um ato extremamente infantil, Severus colocou uma das mãos tampando o ouvido enquanto apoiava a cabeça nesta. Encarou a frente da sala com concentração, evitando se deixar levar pela raiva com a morena irritante que estava ao seu lado.

—Deveria parar de ligar para o que Malfoy tagarela Severus. Malfoy nem sempre é são das ideias quando se refere a mim, e você a de perceber. E quando ao não ser chamada, você meu caro, não deveria a princípio ter me convidado a me sentar ao seu lado. Eu nem mesmo teria notado sua presença sem sua obvia gentileza como a primeira pessoa sã que conheci nessa nova escola.

Ele fazia um leve bico, quase inexistente, buscando se concentrar para não revidar, e assim, ignorá-la completamente.

Hermione riu.

— Sinceramente Severus... — Então abriu seu livro de poções curativas

Hermione apoiou o queixo no livro e levantou o olhar. Viu Lily na primeira fileira ao lado da menina que ela não conhecia, encarando o gordo e gentil Slughorn, enquanto ele lhe contava alguma curiosidade sobre madragoras. Ela abriu seu livro de poções curativas sem deixar de encarar Slughorn por um único segundo.

O professor limpou a garganta e se posicionou na frente da sala. A cadeira ao lado de Hermione se mexeu e ela viu Severus Snape se apoiar nos cotovelos, o corpo levemente inclinado e os olhos em expectativa. Na primeira fila, uma garota de cabelos flamejantes imitava a cena e olhava atenta para o professor.

—Bom dia classe, espero que estejam ansiosos para o início das nossas aulas. Gostaria de salientar que este ano letivo será regado de poções consumíveis interna e externamente, direcionadas a finalidade curativa. Uma poção curativa, quando bem preparada, pode corrigir até o mais drástico dos acidentes, porém, quando mal preparada pode render efeitos colaterais.

Ele deu um longo suspiro antes de continuar.

—É uma poção a base de Mandrágora e Hortelã. Abram na página 241 de seu livro padrão de poções avançadas e recolham os materiais necessários comigo. Leiam com atenção e preparem essa poção que fica pronta, em média, em quinze minutos. Embora seja uma poção relativamente fácil, ela se torna imensamente tóxica quando mais preparada.

Hermione folheia seu livro e observa claramente a listagem de ingredientes. Com a ponta dos dedos ela lê delicadamente o necessário:

_Ingredientes: _

_60ml de suco de mandrágora fresca;_

_2 unid de pó de chifre de unicórnio;_

_3 medidas de salsa salgada da cornualha;_

_2 lágrimas de gigante do norte;_

_3 folhas de hortelã para dar sabor (opcional)_

_Modo de preparo:_

_Comece misturando o suco de madrágora, as lágrimas do gigante em fogo baixo por cinco minutos até atingir fervura, adicione os ingredientes secos (misturados separadamente) e mexa em fogo médio até atingir uma coloração rosa claro. Espere esfriar e transfira para um recipiente de vidro transparente. Conservar em local fresco e longe da luz do Sol por até 765 dias._

Hermione deixou os livros ao lado, vasculhou sua bolsa e transferiu para a mesa seu caldeirão de estanho médio, uma colher e manteve a pena e o pergaminho para anotações. Se levanta e anda calmamente até o professor gorducho e sorridente que dá a cada aluno um quite com dois frascos e saquinhos pequenos dentro de uma sacola.

Hermione agradece e ao olhar em direção a mesa que divide com Snape observa seu futuro professor atento adicionando os ingredientes com uma vivacidade incrível. Ele quase parece feliz — observa ela. Hermione se aproxima e despeja suas coisas na mesa, mantendo o livro aberto ao seu lado, olhando de rabo de olho para o caldeirão espumante de Snape. Ela liga o fogo e adiciona os ingredientes, mexe em fogo médio e adiciona o restante. Porém, sua poção nunca atinge a coloração clara que o livro explica. "O que pode estar errado?" pensa ela. É então que ela observa uma mão magra e cumprida, quase cinza, lhe esticando uma porção de sementes moídas.

— O que é isso? — pergunta ela a Snape. — Isso não está no livro.

— São castanhas — responde ele quase sussurrando. — Você quer fazer a poção dar certo ou não quer?

Ela olha para ele, e observa sua feição rabugenta, as sobrancelhas franzidas e a mão cinzenta ainda esticada. Ela então toma as sementes de sua mão e o observa.

— O que devo fazer com isso? Jogar e voltar a mexer em sentido horário? — perguntou ríspida. Nunca precisara de ajuda, pelo contrário, ela era a única que ajudava aos outros. A única que tinha competência para fazer isso. Mas as coisas pareciam ter mudado.

— 2 anti-horário e um horário. — Snape respondeu baixo, buscando não chamar a atenção do professor — Mexa bem e se sua cabecinha de sangue-ruim não for completamente arruinada, vai conseguir. — E então a ignora.

Hermione joga as castanhas e faz o que o rapaz ao lado oferece, e aos poucos observa o óleo da castanha se misturando a poção e ela, aos poucos, atinge a coloração desejada

— Como você sabia disso? — pergunta ela ao desligar o fogo. Severus dá de ombros e a ignora. — Como você sabia que deveria ignorar as medidas e adicionar isso?

— O que temos aqui? — pergunta o gordo e amigável Slughorn se aproximando de ambos e os cumprimentando com um aceno alegre. — Duas poções de qualidade. Oh sim, com certeza. — Ele mexe o líquido do caldeirão de Hermione — Sim, de fato. Bela consistência, cor exata e o cheiro... Perfeito, senhorita. E a sua, senhor, perfeita. Maravilhoso, maravilhoso.

— Fico encantado em saber que terei mais uma exemplar aluna em minha sala. Senhorita, meus parabéns. — Slughorn saiu da frente dos dois e foi verificar a de James e Sirius, ambos que Hermione ainda nem havia cogitado a presença.

James estava com as pontas dos cabelos grudadas por um grude escuro, e Sirius ria descontrolado com a cara coberta por fuligem. Ambos receberam um olhar de desagrado do professor. James fingiu uma falsa vergonha, e Sirius sorriu de canto e bateu uma leve continência. Hermione achou aquilo uma falta de respeito sem tamanho, e quando o professor deu as costas, ela encarou ambos da mesma maneira que encarava seus amigos. E embora soubesse que "o olhar" não surgiria o mesmo efeito em dois conhecidos, ela se sentiu melhor.

Quando a aula acabou, Hermione recolheu seus pertences dentro de sua bolsinha e se sentou esperando o professor dispensar a todos. Olhou então novamente para o rapaz o lado, e ele ignorava o mundo.

— Obrigada — sussurrou ela — Foi muito gentil da sua parte me ajudar. — agradeceu.

Snape ergueu o olhar e atingiu Hermione com um certo desprezo. Deu de ombros e se manteve quieto.

— Talvez as pessoas gostassem mais de você se você falasse mais Severus.

—Talvez as pessoas gostassem mais de você se você calasse a boca Hermione. — retrucou com a língua afiada

Hermione se aproximou e socou seu ombro devagarinho. Snape a olhou incrédulo e quase escandalizado com o ato íntimo não permitido, e Hermione quase se arrepende. Quase.

—Você me chamou de Hermione. — diz ela sorrindo. — Isso deve dizer que você não me odeia, ou deseja me matar.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza — respondeu com a voz arrastada.

Hermione riu.

— Uma hora você vai ceder, Sev. — falou o apelido com gosto — Sei que vai.


End file.
